Pearland Marine Corps: Brother In Arm
by TheMelvinMan
Summary: The Iraq War is growing longer and longer, with the Pearland Marine Corps taking the battlefield the war seems to finally be in winnable hands. But somehow the marines find themselves always a step behind. Who could be betraying they're own brethren? And can they be stopped?


P.M.C: Brothers in Arms

Characters:

**Marines:**

Cpt. David Spencer

Lt. Garrett Jasek

Sgt. Jacob Jasek

Sgt. Bradley West

Pvt. Kyle Harreld

**Officials:**

Major. Jonathon Melvin

General Morgan Jones

President Stephen Brown

C.I.A Agent Rebecca Perkins (Agent for Iraq)

C.I.A Agent Jeff Prescott (Agent for the team)

C.I.A Agent Nick Parker

_**1 Iraq, Baghdad**_

The enemy encampment was only a few yards away now. The Marine squadron moved up cautiously and took their positions. One of their snipers' moved up onto a cliff side to get a better view. The squadron had found some nearby bushes and rock to take cover by. The main captain or who looked like the main captain, took out his radio from the strap on his chest.

"In position," a voice came through on the radio.

"Roger that, Jacob we're moving in," replied Captain David Spencer. David Spencer was in command of this mission as well as his squad. He led a group of well trained individuals who knew the odds were against them but somehow managed to pull through. Lieutenant Garrett Jasek looked up at the ridge where his younger brother Sergeant Jacob Jasek had gone to take point. Jacob was armed with a Remington 700 and began to move up the edge. He looked into the sights, and then looked back at Garrett. Garrett put his arm out waiting for a reply.

"Clear," Jacob replied.

"Move up, tactical spacing," David said.

Jacob continued along the edge but put the Remington on his back and took out his Mp5. He then came to an area that had a mini rock barricade. He set his Mp5 down and took his R700 off his back.

"See anything?" David whispered into the radio.

"Guard towers," Jacob answered. "Snipers and LMG's in both of them."

"Roger. Guys slow and stealth," David said as he crouched and moved into some bushes.

"You think Jacob could take those guys out?" Garrett asked.

"Negative, it'd be too risky." David started, "Plus it's a bolt action rifle. Automatic weapons would beat him to it."

"Come on sir, I can hit 'em," Jacob laughed through the radio.

"Not all at the same time," David growled, "We can't afford to lose these guys as the previous missions."

"It wasn't our fault those other guys got away," Jacob said defending the team.

"To be fair sir, they were out of the last mission before we even arri-"Bradley was cut off by David's command.

"Move up, we will not argue about that here," he growled.

Jacob stayed up on the ridge allowing the team to move up under his supervision incase anything bad was to happen. Garrett stayed right behind David as they moved up the path. The squad was able to rest up at some rocks that were up ahead. David sat down and checked his gun while Garrett and Bradley kept peering over the rocks. Bradley was watching the trucks that kept pulling in with some sort of containers. Boxes that held god knows what.

"What do you think? Weapons, ammunition, super weapon?" Bradley started questioning David.

"I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out," David said smiling looking up at Jacob.

Jacob looked down at David. David gave Jacob a head nod with a hand wave to move down the ridge. Jacob's face lit up, grabbed his rifle, and then sprinted down the ridge.

"On my command gentlemen," Dave said with his hand on top of the rocks.

"Show time," Bradley smiled.

"Go!" With that command David and his squad jumped over the rocks and headed for the nearest cover shooting the nearby enemies. The men suddenly got lit up on by an LMG from a nearby watch tower. Luckily they were already in the prone position and were safe. However the LMG was slowly tearing the rocks up and would soon reveal the squad's position.

"Jacob! Get on that LMG!" Garrett shouted in his radio.

The LMG's loud rattling as it tore through the rocks, suddenly ceased. "Tango down," Jacob said over the radio.

"Move up!" David commanded as the squad once again charged over the rocks towards the complex. This Complex was containing documents that revealed the location of the enemy's nuclear location sites. The C.I.A had wanted those documents for a good year now, which was too long for some agents. The Iraqi CIA officer, Rebecca Perkins was the one behind this whole attack. She managed to locate this place through local villagers who knew some of the troops inside the complex. Luckily she was never ratted out and was able to keep a low profile very easily. Mostly because of her figure in a way of that sweet and innocent look, but if provoked could kill. It always won over her superiors hence how she got moved out here.

Garrett and Bradley had made their way to the main entrance of the complex avoiding the gun fire.

"Ready?" Garrett said breathing heavily from running.

"Yea," Bradley also said breathing heavily.

Garrett reached into his back pack pulling out a small C4 explosive. He was preparing to do a breach and clear on the enemy stronghold. "Do it."

Bradley who had been tossed the detonator by Garrett did so with a smile. The door blew inside towards the enemies. Bradley and Garrett rushed in, quickly putting down nearby enemies.

"We're in." David's radio buzzed.

"Roger, proceed with the mission."

Bradley looked down a hallway and heard yelling and running. He looked over at Garrett who was aiming down the hallway while leaning around a corner.

"Move up," Bradley ordered.

Garrett turned the corner and was aiming right at the corner at the other end of the hallway. Three men bolted around the corner, Garrett gunned them down quickly.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Garrett asked.

"Not sure!" Bradley yelled as troops opened fire down the hallway that was connected with the other hallway. They moved down the hallway to a pile of heavy crates which were protecting them from gun fire.

"It has something to do with the location of nuclear weapons. Iraqis plan on using it against us could make us lose this war if it's not found."

"Sounds amazing," Garrett said once again gunning down enemies, "Cover me, reloading!"

With that said Bradley slide over to the boxes in front of him while rolling a grenade down the hallway. The screams of the foreign language were quickly silenced.

"How were we able to know about this location?" Garrett said getting up from the crate regrouping with Bradley.

"Do you ever listen to Mrs. Perkins briefings?"

"No I always fall asleep," Garrett laughed.

"She almost lost her life finding this place, let's at least try to make it look like she didn't do it for nothing," Bradley said continuing down the hall.

Garrett shrugged and followed Bradley. They reached a room which looked like the described room in the briefing room.

"This is it," Garrett sighed, "We've reached the target room, over."

"Roger, proceed with extreme caution," David warned.

Garrett hooked the radio back in its corresponding pocket; he then pulled back out his standard issued M16 rifle. He leaned against one side of the door as Bradley leaned up on the other side.

"Ready?" Bradley panted.

Garrett looked at the door then back at Bradley, "Yea," he nervously nodded.

Bradley leaned out kicked the door in and rushed. Nothing was there.

He began looking around the little office and found the files. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to kill anyone else. Garrett also puzzled began watching the ceiling, expecting a ninja to pop out or something. The storage room wasn't very large and most of the boxes were already opened and empty. Some small safes and filing cabinets were near the back of the room where the files were supposedly located. Bradley approached the rear of the room with Garrett close behind. Once Bradley got to the files he opened a folder in shock, threw it down, and began to panic. "There not here," Bradley said rummaging through some files. "Someone's moved them that specific file is missing."

"Impossible this mission was top secret how on earth would they have known to move them?" Garrett said frustrated.

"I don't know, but this is the third god damn mission I've been on this has happened," Bradley said throwing files out and tipping over small boxes.

Garrett looked up at the doorway as he heard a noise and saw a Taliban soldier aiming a pistol at Bradley. The man was bleeding from his stomach due to a recent gunshot wound but he managed to get one shot off.

"No!" Garrett quickly swung his gun around and silenced the man with a bullet in the temple.

"Jesus f-ing Christ!" Bradley screamed in pain.

Private Kyle Harold ran in with the rest of squad. Kyle immediately walked back out of the room at the sight of Bradley bleeding.

"Put him on the table and clean the wound," David commanded. "I'll call Jonathon for a chopper out of here."

David walked out of the room and signaled Kyle to follow him down the hall to the control room. David figured he could easily communicate to Washington's channels using the Iraqis communication systems. He started tuning frequencies to find Major Jonathon Melvin and General Morgan Jones. Both were head of the squad, Morgan commanded where they went, and Jonathon told them how they were getting there.

"This is Pearland Marine Corps, I'm calling for Major Jonathon Melvin does anyone copy, over."

The radio from the Iraqi intelligence buzzed for a good ten minutes before David repeated the message. Once again still no answer.

"This is General Morgan Jones, I hear you distress."

David let out a sigh of relief, "Mrs. Jones it's great to hear your voice. Please get us out of here, a chopper would be great."

"I'll see if Jonathon wants you back early, he doesn't like extracting early."

"I know what he likes and doesn't like, but we have injured."

"Who?" Morgan asked sternly.

"Sergeant West, ma'am," David said in a soft tone.

A voice was heard in the background, it was Jonathon's, "Send a chopper immediately!"

David and Kyle both let out a small laugh, "Thanks Morgan."

"Not a problem guys, expect chopper eta 30 minutes," Morgan said cutting the line.

"We got 30 minutes to kill," David sighed.

Foreign voices were heard down the hallway moving in.

"Literally," Kyle said raising his gun and moving out of the room.

David pointed to the end of the hallways intersection and told Kyle to keep his gun pointed there. He walked into the room where Garrett was cleaning Bradley's wound. Bradley would keep fidgeting causing the wound to reopen.

"Scrap that guys, we've got to move!" David commanded.

Garrett immediately picked Bradley up and put his arm around his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can f***ing walk," Bradley growled tiredly.

"He's losing blood, come on we got-"David was cut off by Kyle.

"Heads up!" he dove down the hallway as a high explosive grenade went off.

The grenade blew David back into the room, but Garrett and Bradley were unharmed as they had stayed down behind cover. Kyle saw the enemies turning the corner, causing him to crawl for cover. David aimed his M4 carbine down the hallway, lighting up the Iraqis.

"Guys, you got multiple trucks moving in, loaded with hostiles," Jacob said through Garrett's radio.

"Roger, we're making our way out the back door, move to extraction point Alpha."

"On my way," Jacob cut out.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Garrett said picking Bradley back up.

"What about the documents?" David asked trying to figure out who had them.

"There not here! Someone must have moved them!" Bradley tried to sound angry gripping his side where he was shot.

"What!? Again!?" David threw a smoke and a flash grenade down the hallway. "Move!"

The men ran to where Kyle was on the floor crawling around the corner. David grabbed Kyle by the collar of his uniform and dragged him across the floor. "Jesus! I can walk you know!"

"No time, just cover us!" David reminded Kyle.

Before Kyle could question David, Taliban had turned down the hallway. Within an instance Kyle aimed his M4 carbine down the hallway and lit them up. "Can't you pick me up?" Kyle was struggling to reload his weapon, causing him to lose a full clip when David lost grip on his collar. As quickly as he possibly could Kyle turned himself over and stood up. He like the rest of his squad ran out of the building. The Taliban were chasing the squad throughout the whole building. The small hallways were an easy way to quickly get gunned down in, so the squad spread out as much as they could. But it was hard for people like Garrett who was carrying Bradley to run and dodge bullets at the same time. David turned down the final hallway seeing a door marked exit. David raced ahead of the squad with his shoulder out ready to smash through the door. As he did Taliban forces were there to greet him.

20 Taliban men were pointing Ak-47's at him. Luckily the rest of the squad was still far behind him, so the Taliban hadn't seen them. Jacob's voice came through the radio, "Plan B?"

David smiled as he raised his arms, "Do it."

Jacob's sniper skills was the reason he was sent out here, he was in a great position to snipe, and was well hidden from the Taliban. He picked off the enemies one by one. Garrett shortly burst through the doors with a pistol taking down what was left, as Kyle did the same with his M4. David rushed for the truck and immediately reversed it onto the dirt path.

"Jacob get down from the cliff edge, we are leaving now!" David said through the radio.

"Roger that."

"Get Bradley in the truck and continue putting pressure on the wound!"

David grabbed an SAW Machine gun from the back of one, and question how it got there, but soon realized he was dealing with traitors.

"Kyle, use this to cover our rear."

"Sure thing," Kyle said getting in the back of the truck.

Jacob was running to the truck from the end of the road. He was running faster than usual so Garrett got out the back of the truck to see what it was. Jacob was waving his arms and apparently screaming something.

"What's he saying?" David asked.

"Trucks! By the dozens! Start the truck now!" Garrett said diving into the back of the truck after of having looked down the road with binoculars. Jacob reached the truck as they began driving away, and Kyle began to light the trucks up with the SAW he was told to command. The trucks were able to withstand most of the bullets but at about half way through the clip there engines started smoking and getting set on fire. One of the trucks flipped over causing about five trucks to slam on their brakes and try to get around the wreckage. This gave enough time for the team to make their get away to the LZ.

As the smoke cleared Kyle leaned back from the SAW noticing no trucks were following. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back. David who was driving decreased his speed as turned off the lights as he passed through a narrow road. He knew that his passengers would be safe but he would be the one to get shot first if they got pulled over. Luckily he didn't have to worry about that as the sounds of a Chinook were over his head. He stopped the truck and got out.

"Let's go boys! The chopper is here, get West out so we can move!"

"Roger that!" Garrett said putting Bradley over his shoulder.

Bradley was now unconscious due to the lack of blood in his body, David was unsure if he'd even make it back to HQ, let alone survive the chopper ride.

"I….can walk," Bradley groaned quietly.

"Shut up, and continue being unconscious," Garrett joked but said in a harsh tone.

Kyle grabbed the SAW and strapped two M4's to his back, one being his and the other Garrett's. As he stepped out to catch up with the squad he heard a noise. He looked down the road and saw lights of oncoming trucks. Kyle immediately began to run, "Trucks! Run to the chopper!"

"Ah, Shit," David groaned picking up the pace.

As the Chinook landed it's back opened up letting out a couple Marines who came on the journey to help. They stood close by the chopper, aiming down their iron sights to protect the chopper.

"Do you have wounded?" A soldier asked as David was running in.

"Yes, but we got incoming trucks. We need to leave now!" David panted out of breath.

"Marines, cover the squad! We got incoming tangos!"

"Hooah!" They responded with the Marine call.

Garrett was close behind Dave with Bradley, who quickly handed him to a soldier that put him on the Chinook. Kyle and Jacob were the last to leave the truck so they were far behind. The oncoming trucks head lights were catching up to them, they had little time left. The nearby Marines began to open fire on the trucks to cover the team. The trucks had stopped and the terrorists began firing on the team.

"Move faster!" A nearby Marine lieutenant commanded.

David commanded that the Chinook prepare for takeoff and as soon as he said it the Marines pilled in and the Chinook began lifting.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kyle and Jacob were screaming.

The Chinook was barely off the ground but was getting ready to leave any second. Jacob and Kyle were running at full speed and had to jump to reach the Chinook. Jacob made it on the first try with a Marine catching him. Kyle missed which caused him to fall on his face.

"Kyle, get up!" Garrett screamed from the chopper. He was standing near the ramp to help his brother in side to safety.

Kyle looked behind and saw terrorists moving in on him still shooting at the chopper to try and bring it down. He ditched the SAW and began running for the Chinook again. He put his head down and sprinted full speed. He jumped, but as he jumped he wasn't able to reach the loading area of the Chinook. Garrett, who slid down the ramp, grabbed Kyle by the wrist. "Don't move!" Garrett was also being held by another Marine who grabbed his hand as well.

"This isn't comfortable!" The marine holding Garrett's hand let out.

Garrett pulled Kyle up, then himself. As the bay doors began closing the bullets were hitting the Chinook.

"Heads down," the pilot reminded.

David ignored that command and knew that they would return to HQ soon, but he was still worried about Bradley with his loss of blood.

"I'll tend to him," Garrett said looking at David's expression.

Garrett put his head to his chest, and his face went white. He immediately began to do CPR, and all the other Marines stood up from the little side chairs the Chinook had.

"Oh, F-," a marine cursed.

"We're losing him," Garrett was saying to David.

"ETA twenty minutes to HQ," the pilot said.

"That's not enough time!" Garrett said to himself.

David noticed some clothing on Kyle's uniform was torn due to the jump fail. He ripped it off his shoulder and handed it to Garrett. Garrett applied it on the wound to slow the bleeding, and it did the trick. Bradley started breathing normally for a few seconds but was still unconscious.

The Chinook began to descend over the HQ. David sat down in the Chinook chairs and put his hands on his face. The nearby marines put Bradley on a stretcher, and began waiting for the ramp to open up. Garrett and 3 other Marines were waiting for the ramp to open so they could take Bradley to an infirmary.

The ramp began to open as the Chinook landed on the ground with a reassuring jolt. Garrett and the 3 Marines rushed out, and were quickly greeted by Medics.

"Where's the infirmary!"Garrett's voice could be heard as it got further from the chopper.

Jacob helped Kyle stand up as he hurt himself in the attempt to get on the chopper. "Come on Private you did well today for your rank."

"Thanks," Kyle groaned and laughed.

Jacob slung Kyle's arm around his shoulder as he walked him out the chopper. Kyle had fallen on his ankle as he missed the chopper in his run and jump. This made it difficult for Kyle to walk comfortably without pain surging through his ankle. So he used Jacob as support to make it off the chopper safely.

David remained on the chopper and got off last, with the pilot. He casually walked towards the debriefing area where Morgan and Jonathon usually were. He walked in and was greeted by Jonathon and CIA officer Rebecca Perkins.

"Captain Spencer? Back so soon?" Jonathon said startled.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" David groaned sarcastically.

Rebecca blushed and looked at Jonathon.

"No, you didn't, I was briefing Mrs. Perkins on what the current situation is," Jonathon scowled.

"Did you complete your objective?" Rebecca asked.

"The documents were not there." David's voice trailed off.

"Repeat yourself Captain," Rebecca growled unable to hear him.

"The documents were not f-ing there," David said back in a strong tone.

Rebecca and Jonathon both gulped knowing how important these documents were.

"That's the third time this year a scenario like this has presented itself," Rebecca sighed.

"Always one step ahead," Jonathon laughed biting his nails.

"Let me shed some light on this subject," a man walked in flashing a badge, "CIA agent, Nick Parker."


End file.
